5 nights with vocaloids! (Males) FemaleReader x YandereKaito
by flowerpansys
Summary: Kaito loves you, and will kill anything in his way...


**A/u:** _There will be more and more chapters of this, each male vocaloid will get their own story and after I finish the last male vocaloid, I'll move on to the girl ones. For now, just enjoy this story with Kaito! And when I say males in the title I don't mean malereader I mean the vocaloids are the malevocaloids currently. No I won't be taking up requests. I plan to get to EVERY male vocaloid. Even the lesser known ones. But On my own time! Please understand and please please be patient with me! There WILL be more chapters to this story so don't worry! Remember to leave a comment! Tell me how much you like it!_

* * *

"Uh, hello hello!" You looked up at the phone, setting the camera down for a minute. "I just thought I'd record this message for you! You know uh...Because there are some things I should explain that might not have been explained to you when you got here..." You rose a brow, so basically you were hired, and weren't told everything when you went through orientation. Well that was just great...

"See, the animatonics like to move around at night..." Your eyes went wide hearing this. "What...!" Of course, the man talking didn't hear the 'what' you'd exclaimed, being that this was a prerecorded message...

"Anyways...They can get a little weird. If you see one at your door just close it using the button next to the door. But be careful not to use up all the energy! Well, the only one you shouldn't have to worry about is that blue haired one...You know, Kaito. He's not really that active and even if he does come out, he's pretty weak, so you shouldn't have to much of a problem dealing with him..."

Really?

"To save energy, you shouldn't even have to bother with finding him, just make sure that you keep a watchful eye on the others..."

Kaito growled softly as he heard this, but quickly silenced himself and backed away from the light near the door he was by. Kaito was smart enough to know that the light came on to shine right before the door closed, if she saw him...

So everyone thought of him as weak though? It was untrue...He was the strongest out of all of him. What surprised him was that the other guard thought that Len was even more of a threat then him! Well, he'd show him. After the message was over, Kaito ran into the room, before she even had a chance to look at the cameras or close the door on him...

You jumped at seeing the blue hair vocaloid, but quickly relaxed. "Oh it's just you Kaito..."

Kaito paused. Wait, you were...Beautiful. The most beautiful girl that he had ever seen before. Kaito's scanners in his eyes tried to search for any flaws that you might have, any at all! But he really couldn't find any fault in you at all! She was smiling at him and even got up from her seat. Kaito froze, not moving to hurt her. "It's funny that they would call you the weakest, and I hate that they constantly think of discontinuing you..." She'd admitted to the silent droid.

Then she sighed, her hands digging into her pockets. "You know Kaito, you've always been my favorite vocaloid. Out of them all. I love all of the songs that you sing. Yes, every single one of them." Her smile grew. "I don't know how much you can talk by yourself though." She said, tilting her head at him.

"I can talk as much as you can, Master..." The vocaloid said softly. You blinked, it wasn't right for him to call you master was it? After all...You were just a night shift security guard, that's all you were! "Uh, Kaito, no. I'm not y'er master, I'm just a security guard here, that's all..."

He shook his head and grabbed you by the shoulders, startling you. "Hey you aren't suppose too-." He cut her off though before she could say anymore to him. "You are my master [Name]...The master that I have been waiting for. I could not find any faults or imperfections on you..." He whispered, stroking your cheek lovingly. You were starting to get a bit creeped out, regardless of how much you liked Kaito, this was...just a realistic looking droid.

Right?

"Kaito don't touch me please!" You said, stepping back quickly. He frowned, wrapping his arms around you tightly, closing his eyes. "Please don't react in such a way [Name]... My perfect master. " You shook in his arms. Now, you were fairly certain that the droid wasn't suppose to be able to do this kind of thing at all, and you were also certain that this was not how it was suppose to act either! Besides all that, how did it even know your name like that?!

"Kaito, please let go of me! I have a job to do!" He smiled at her. "Then I will do it with you, I will make sure that you are save from all of the other nasty vocaloids that will want to hurt you, my precious master..." You blinked, although you really didn't want to be called master by the creepy vocaloid droid...You really couldn't deny that some help and some protection from the other vocaloids that were in here would be nice.

"And while I'm protecting you Master, would you like for me to sing you some songs to relax you? After all, you did say that you like every and all of my songs, did you not?" You gave him a little smile. "That's true...But uh, can you at least stop calling me 'Master'? I mean, you know my name clearly, so it's okay for you to use it and call me by my name now. Don't call me master."

He nodded his head. "Okay then [Name], as you wish..." He started singing for you, while you kept an eye on the cameras. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all... [Name] Smiled. The song was one of his more relaxing songs too. Yeah, you were going to like it here...


End file.
